starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wayland/Leyendas
|clima =Templado |gravedad = |terreno =*Bosques *Montañas |agua = |interes =*Monte Tantiss *Estación de Investigación Imperial 61 |fauna = *Clawbird *Garral *Serpiente de rama |flora = |hides = |especies =*Myneyrsh *Psadans |otrasespecies =*Humano *Noghri *Yuuzhan vong *Chazrach |idioma=*Psadan *Myneyrsh *Previamente: Yuuzhan Vong |gobierno = |poblacion =28 millones |gentilicio = |ciudades =Nueva Nystao (capital) |imports =Ninguna |exports =Ninguna |afiliacion =*República Galáctica *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Imperio Galáctico *Nueva República *Imperio Yuuzhan Vong *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres *Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt }} Wayland era un exuberante, semi-tropical planeta ubicado en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Historia República Galáctica Wayland fue descubierto y colonizado durante la segunda ola de expansión de la República Galáctica, y sirvió como hospital de campaña durante las Guerras Mandalorianas. También, era el lugar donde se encontraba una fábrica de Industrias Lhosan. Un error de archivo elimino todos los registros del planeta de las cartas de astrogación y los registros planetarios, por lo que años después, las personas no estaban seguras de sí “Wayland” era el nombre real del planeta o un nombre en clave Imperial. Los colonos Humanos rápidamente entraron en conflicto con las especies autóctonas de Wayland, los Myneyrshi de “piel cristalina” y los “grumosos acorazados” Psadan. En sus primeros años, los colonos llegaron a dominar a los Myneyrshi y a los Psadans con la tecnología de la República, pero aislados a lo largo del tiempo, lo colonos regresaron tecnológicamente al nivel de las especies indígenas. Siglos más tarde, Wayland fue redescubierto por Palpatine, tal vez en el período pre-Imperial, quien determinó que su aislamiento y su naturaleza inexplorada lo hacían ideal para construir un almacén de artefactos arcanos y tecnología secreta. Durante las Guerras Clon, el sistema Wayland fue restringido por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, y una batalla que le costó la vida a un Jedi se peleó por el planeta en algún momento. En el 3 ABY, el Imperio construyó una estación de investigación. La estación de investigación, bajo el mando del Comandante Cnel. Milosh Muhrlein, era sospechosa de vender protocolos y dispositivos experimentales de droides en el mercado negro. Esta práctica terminó cuando el agente de Inteligenica Imperial Jahan Cross y su droide IN-GA investigaron y eliminaron a Muhrlein. Guerra Civil Galáctica El Emperador Palpatine construyó su almacén en el Monte Tantiss, en el hemisferio norte de Wayland, y colocó a un Jedi Oscuro como su Guardián. En el 9 DBY, después de cinco años sin contacto Imperial a raíz de la muerte de Palpatine, El Guardián estableció una ciudad que pobló con las tres poblaciones nativas de Wayland: los Humanos, los Myneyrshi y los Psadan. Joruus C'baoth, un loco clon del Maestro Jedi Jorus C'baoth, se batió en duelo con el Guardián ese mismo año. El clon mató al Guardián y mantuvo el asentamiento él mismo. 150px|thumb|left|Tropas Imperiales en Wayland. C'baoth, hambriento de poder, se estableció como la mano de la justicia en Wayland, instalando un código Jedi cruel y retorcido. El clon loco usó sus poderes para traer una paz forzada entre los Humanos, los Psadans y los Myneyrshi, que culminó en una tensa convivencia en una ciudad al suroeste del Monte Tantiss. Incluso más tarde en el 9 DBY, el Gran Almirante Thrawn descendió sobre Wayland para reclamar la tecnología de escudo de camuflaje y miles de cilindros de clonación Spaarti que utilizó en su guerra contra la Nueva República. El almacén del Monte Tantiss fue finalmente destruido por Lando Calrissian y Chewbacca, y C'baoth fue asesinado por Mara Jade. Después de la destrucción del Monte Tantiss, Wayland se convirtió en un planeta de particular interés para la Nueva República. Los investigadores y los oficiales de Inteligencia de la Nueva República recorrieron el planeta y las ruinas en busca de pista para ayudar a derrotar a los Señores de la guerra Imperiales, descubriendo evidencia que conduciría a los sucesos políticos de la participación Bothan en la destrucción de Caamas. La Nueva República también reubicó a los Noghri en la colonia de Nueva Nystao en Wayland, sacándolos de su colapsado planeta, Honoghr. En el 14 DBY, Corran Horn fue enviado a Wayland para determinar su los Discípulos de Ragnos habían visitado o no el planeta para drenar su energía de la Fuerza. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong En el 25 DBY, Wayland actuó como el lugar del primer interrogatorio de la sacerdotisa yuuzhan vong Elan y su familiar Vergere, pero debido a un ataque de las fuerzas yuuzhan vong, fueron reubicadas. También sirvió como un mundo seguro para el personal de la Nueva República durante las primeras etapas de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. El secreto de Wayland finalmente fue interrumpido por Elan, quien transmitió su ubicación a los Vong con un villip oculto. A pesar de la dureza del ataque, hubo pocas bajas entre los Noghri en la colonia. Más tarde, Los yuuzhan vong sometieron brutalmente a Wayland, lo terraformaron para que sirviera de criadero de armas orgánicas y destruyeron gran parte de la corteza y el manto del planeta con Chom-Vrone. Los anfibastones de Wayland también se encontraron entre los cargamentos de la Brigada de la Paz durante las últimas etapas de la guerra. Más tarde, la Nueva República atacó el planeta con el fin de entrenar a nuevos reclutas en combate en preparación para decisiva Batalla de Ebaq 9. Era del Legado Más tarde, Wayland fue uno de los primeros objetivos del Proyecto de Ossus, y también fue uno de los primeros fracasos de ese proyecto. En el momento de la Segunda Guerra Civil Imperial, el planeta había sido, para todos los efectos, puesto en cuarentena. Flora y fauna Los siguientes animales o plantas habitaron Wayland: thumb|right|200px|La superficie de Wayland tras el fracaso del Proyecto de Ossus. *Raíz ácida *Bruallki *Clawbird *Fruta Driblis *Madera fijisi *Garral *Bantha *Raíz paricha *Serpiente de rama Detrás de escena A pesar de la naturaleza aparentemente desconocida de Wayland, varios pasajes de la novela de Clone Wars Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro hacen referencia directa al planeta, incluida la mención de una batalla que se está produciendo en el mundo y el hecho de que la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes lo esta bloqueando. Además, en el videojuego de 2006 '' Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra, Raymus Antilles envía a C-3PO y a R2-D2 al planeta. Sin embargo, en la novela de 1991 ''Heredero del Imperio, que tiene lugar mucho después del juego en el 9 DBY, nadie parece tener ningún conocimiento de la existencia de Wayland, a excepción de ciertos altos funcionarios Imperiales. Apariciones *''Knights of the Old Republic 23: Knights of Suffering, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Maul: Lockdown'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' * *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' * * *''N.R.I. Reports'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' *''Legacy 45: Monster, Part 3'' *''Legacy 46: Monster, Part 4'' }} Fuentes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' Categoría:Lugares con nexos de la Fuerza Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas del Sector Ojoster Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Lugares de Wayland Categoría:Planetas Yuuzhan Vong